homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dain Howser
BOOM! Character Sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb Edit Rather mundane and fairly sad, growing up as one of the many unwanted half-breed orphans in the care of the Autocrat's concubine. On his last day at the orphanage, he was granted his inheritance as well as a letter from his mother and the Autocrat himself. His mother's, The Predator's, was written with love, her final words for him. The Autocrat's was detailing a mission to rescue his long lost sister from the clutches of Serios Calier and came with gifts to help him establish a life outside the orphanage. A year later, he's called to meet the Autocrat in person, discovering him to be his mother's moirail with yet another request of him. To venture to Earth to find Varani Mander, the Surveyor, and pass along information of worlds' destruction back to Nyarla. Varani also holds knowledge of how he can reach Castle Calier to find Eiyrah. His search for the Surveyor led him to a wrecked shack where they were last heard from, having stumbled upon Carter's forces and been executed a week later. There was still hope in the form of the Surveyor's documented findings, but he had to find those findings first. Tracing Varani's steps led him to Carter's compound, where, in the midst of his infiltration, he encountered a spy for the Autocrat who hadn't been able to obtain the Surveyor's documents either, but knew someone who'd seen them...Princess Tutu. Tutu actually had a copy of the documents he needed as well as Carter's son, Mute, with her. Sensing a far greater opportunity than what he set out to achieve, he and Drew kidnapped them both. The documents indeed had the Surveyor's notes as well as the bonus intel he needed. A package was being delivered to Hefka with info on Castle Caliers resupply patterns, he'd get a shot to infiltrate Castle Calier soon. One annoyingly long road trip later, he's back at the palace ready to present to Nyarla. It was amazing, he stopped a court meeting just to hear about the findings. With the report in Nyarla's hands and the princess of all humanity and the son of an infamous terrorist at the court's mercy, he was a hero. He was made a full-blooded troll by imperial decree. No one could look down on his heritage again. He received another gift as well...Nyarla's own daughter as a fiance. He wasn't sure about the 'marriage' part of the equation just yet, but she was sweet and he'd definitely taken a liking to her. Not in 'that' way though, not yet at least. After walking Elle back to her room, he wwas approached by your new manservant, Trevor. His family has served the Delooms for generations and has been tending to Deloom affairs until Daiyne was able to obtain his position. Trevor gave a rundown of the current events: Carter's pissed that his kids were captured, the Lawmaker's forces have been marching on Deloom territory, and Daiyne's been made a captain of the Imperial Guard. He also informed him that Nyarla wished to speak with him. In the meeting, the two discussed how best to deal with Carter and the Lawmaker. With Carter, they'll marry off Duck and attempt to use her to sway the human population. With Calier, Daiyne will kidnap Imogen when he goes to rescue his sister. Nyarla spoke on his fears for the Empire, Thayla. Her ruthlessness, powers, and privilege have been making a pretty nasty mess according to Nyarla. He's asked for Daiyne's aid should drastic matters need to be taken, he agreed. He then offered Daiyne to meet his benefactor, he accepted. Her name was Scarlet and she must've been some form of alien. she was nothing like a troll or a human. Apparently she was the aunt of Imogen and Thayla, which explained Thayla's odd features. Nyarla has told her quite a bit about Daiyne's exploits, enough that she wished to act as his fairy godmother, bestowing gifts upon him and offer her guidance through something called the 'Great Game' when the world ends. Her gift would be the ability to feel love. Daiyne finally met with Heftka not long before a dinner with Nyarla, his children, and the human captives. You received the sought after dates and times of Castle Calier shipments. The dinner was terribly awkward with Heftka and her mother's killer, Mute, both in the same room. Enough that Heftka needed to abscond. Nyarla then proposed the idea of the marriage between Mute and Tutu, though neither seemed to care for the idea, only accepting because the alternative was Mute being imprisoned as he's the son of an infamous terrorist. The dinner wasn't so Nyarla offered you to have dessert on the veranda with Elle. Once out of the dining room, a servant offered you tea. The tea was made with the herbs given to you by Scarlet, infused with her magic to grant the wish. It worked, with a single sip of the tea, Daiyne fell in love with Elle and she, with him. It was the happiest night of his life as the two ate their desserts together in bliss. Entry Edit Land! Edit Relationships! Edit Humans: Duck Carter: Princess Tutu, heir to humanity. You kidnapped(more like saved) her from the Compound of none other than Kyle Carter. She'd been forced to murder one of the best and brightest scientists Alternia had to offer. You guess you hope she'll be alright in the imperial palace. Elle Felling: The Autocrat's step-daughter and your bride-to-be. A sweet girl with wonderful accent similar to your own. You absolutely LOVE her. Mute Carter: Kyle Carter's son. He aided in the murder of the Surveyor, being the one to actually pull the trigger. This kid's got spirit, you kinda like him. You don't understand any of his hand flailing though. You know it's called sign language, but condescension is fun. You took him from the Carter Compound alongside Tutu. Kate Batson: Ceri Armina: Hest Simons: Half-Breeds: Rita Aesona: Your adoptive sibling from the orphanage. You see she's been doing well in the palace. Phil Detrich: Your adoptive sibling from the orphanage. Imogen Calier: Daughter of Serios Calier and niece of Scarlet. Thalya Irquen: The Empress. A monster. She mind controls others to satisfy her carnal desires and forced Nyarla to watch her eat his child. Scarlet's niece. Kidnapped by the Huntress. Ritter Fenrix: Dymfna Dysthe: Trolls: Cerata Suproc: Heftka Mander: The Surveyor's and Autocrat's daughter. You were able to meet with her and receive a package containing the dates and times of shipments to Castle Calier to go with the locations you already have. Afterwords, you made small talk. Toctli Stirst: Grimai Moirai: Son of the Carnifex. He's been kidnapped by the Huntress. Andrys Keckar: Eiyrah Deloom: Your long lost sister. Darmok Calier: NPCs The Predator: '''Ramira Deloom, your mother. A total badass according to what you've heard from older trolls and seen in movies dedicated to her. A hero on Alternia best known for her assassination of Queen Lila, though she died shortly afterwards. Killed by your human father, Milo Howser. When you were 15, you were given her halberd and sign as well a letter she'd left before her final mission. She loved you and wanted you to look after your sister. '''Howser: Milo Howser, your father. You don't know much about him except that he was one of Lila's guardsmen and that he was the one to kill your mother, killing himself as well, shortly afterwords. The Autocrat: Nyarla Aesona, your mother's moirail. He's basically your godfather and you owe him everything. He gave you the opportunity for a better life. Thanks to him, you're recognized as a fullblooded troll and have become a captain in the Imperial Guard, even if just a symbolic position. Your outstanding service led to him arranging your marriage to his step daughter, Elle, as well as a meeting with his Benefactor, Scarlet. Scarlet: Your fairy god mother, apparently. Nyarla's told her a lot about you, enough that she wished to meet you and bestow gifts. She seemed to already know that the one thing you didn't have by that point was love, which she was able to give you. She claims to hold knowledge of the end of the world and said that she would help you through something she called "The Great Game." Carter: Kyle Carter, a troll murdering bastard. This piece of shit kills trolls and half bloods in droves. He leads a group called "Human Freedom." It's just a murderous hate group. You kidnapped(rescued) two of the kids he was forcing into his child army, his own son as well as the human princess. The Lawmaker: Serios Calier. This asshole kidnapped your sister when she was an infant. He plans to try to use your family name to combat the Empire. He's already attempted to siege the Deloom estates in her name, claiming to be her 'guardian' rather than her captor. You plan to show him the error of his ways. OOC Contact Edit List your OOC Pesterchum handle and any other OOC information you're willing to share with the other players here! That way if we need to contact you, we can quickly find the info!